There She Is! Step One Point Five
by Mystic Rains
Summary: Have you ever wondered what drew Nabi to go to Doki's birthday party in the first place?


**There She Is! Step 1.5**

It was the drumming. The soft, gentle tap that drove him crazy. Steady and relentless. Waiting for him to answer out of his own volition. How could she have such a dainty tap when she cut down a tree in a matter of seconds? When she could go after him without an ounce of restraint?

Sure, bunnies were cute enough, in their own way. He had seen enough of them around that he could recognize which ones were cute enough for an Easter calendar, and which ones could only make it into rabbit stew. Still, it had only been a fleeting thought. A minor curiosity. He never held any _attraction_ for one of them.

Cute enough or not, she was a _rabbit_, and he was a _cat_. It was unnatural. It was looked down on. The only thing they should have in common was a hatred for hunting dogs.

Yawning widely and stretching out his paws, he dragged his way to the door, turning the TV off in the meantime. The knocking was still meek, strangely feminine, but yet determined. The first few days after she found out where he lived, she would knock for hours. Without break. All day. To long after dusk fell.

He turned up his headphones. He played with his bell mouse toy. Even when he used the litter box, the incessant thumping made it through. Past every distraction. Past his purposefully loud purring. Past any sense of normality.

The door swung open. The sun shined in. There she was, with her small fist still held over the now missing door, and slowly widening eyes. Her sudden happiness was just as warm and strong as the afternoon sun. Maybe it was the sun?

He could see the hearts rising from behind her like a bunch of dark looming bats, fat, hungry, and eager for prey. Immediately stiffening, he got ready for her typical ambush. Perhaps a vice like hug. A determined carrot feeding. A heavy chain leash with electrocuting collar if he tried to escape.

Instead, he was surprised as a deep blush rose around her face and stained her cheeks. Even her long furry ears looked slightly pinker, as she lowered her hand and brought it to her pocket. The envelope that emerged was milky yellow, broken up with orange lit candles and carrots.

It looked like a birthday invitation. He breathed a sigh of relief, which seemed to spur even more of her hearts on.

At least, that's what the thing looked like.

That's what it had to be. Could she have stuffed it with some noxious sleeping powder? Which would knock him out so she could drag him back as a bounty?

He could imagine himself stuffed along a wall, as the suddenly dangerous rabbit stood over him with a high pitched, egotistical laughter.

Unfortunately, curiosity was one of his species' fatal flaws. So, with a quick slash of his nail, he opened the envelope and unfolded the similar piece of paper.

_"Doki's Birthday! Please come celebrate with us! Gifts not required"_

He quickly read through the rest of the invite, listing the day, time, and a place where to RSVP.

Was she kidding? She had attacked him! There was no way he'd say yes! First she mauled him, in a loving manner sure, but still it was a mauling. Then, she stalked him. All the way to his house! Even worse, she came, every day, and tried to force him to talk to her.

But...she had been knocking. Each day. Every day. And the rabbit...Doki...she hadn't attacked him, right? It was obvious that she wanted his company. And it was a birthday party...how bad could it be? There would surely be plenty of people there. She hadn't even wanted him to bring a gift.

Reaching into his house robe pocket, he pulled out a ball point pen and pulled off the top to write with. He went to lean against the door, but, eyes wide with excitement; she turned herself around and offered her back to write on.

"RSVP: Yes – One guest: Nabi."

He pulled back, and handed it back to her as she turned. Her eyes glistened with threatened tears as she read the invite, catching him off guard.

Had she not wanted him to come? Why was she crying? Should he have added something?

"Cake! I'll bring cake too!"

There. He had done it. He had spoken.

Big, watery tears spilled down her face as she pounced him. He felt the weight of her, and all her hearts crash over him, as she cuddled herself into his chest. Her bunny ears tickled his nose.

Well, it would only be one night. How tough could it be?


End file.
